


Gioie e Dolori dello Spring Split 2019

by BrokenApeiron



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Introspection, M/M, One Shot Collection, Spring Split 2019
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-29 06:09:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17802500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenApeiron/pseuds/BrokenApeiron
Summary: Raccolta di fic ambientate durante le singole partite.1) Zven/Mithy (Omegaverse): Il taglio dei capelli2) PoE/Alphari, PoE/Vizicsacsi: La neve a Berlino





	1. Il Taglio dei Capelli

Zven si strangolò quasi nel momento in cui vide Mithy in telecamera la sera del quindici febbraio. Stava mangiando tranquillo, il cellulare sullo streaming del LEC pronto a vedere il proprio compagno combattere con la loro vecchia squadra, gli Origen. Tifava per loro, tifava soprattutto per lui, nonostante la scelta di tornare in Europa e lasciarlo lì, in America. Ma quando vide quella cosa... Lasciò immediatamente il tavolo per correre alla televisione, connettersi a Youtube e aprire lo streaming, per vedere meglio. Ed era lì, davanti ai suoi occhi. I capelli ricci di Alfonso, neri e morbidi, profumati, che tanto aveva amato, erano scomparsi. Al loro posto una terribile testa rasata. Quanti millimetri c'erano? Due? Tre? Troppi pochi. Terribilmente pochi. Guardò la partita con ansia, cercando di evitare le unghie. Non voleva morderle, rovinarsi le mani lunghe e capaci. Ma quei capelli... come poteva evitare di pensarci. Non appena finì la partita prese il telefono e chiamò il compagno, chiudendosi in stanza nervosamente.

"Alfonso? Ti ho visto in partita."  
La voce del compagno lo raggiunse in pochissimo, un poco roca per lo sforzo di comunicare sopra la folla.

"Grazie, principessa. Ti è piaci-"

"Parliamo dei tuoi capelli. Cosa hai fatto? Non dirmi che fa caldo, perché non sei più a Los Angeles. Sei a Berlino."

L'altro fece una risata lieve.

"Avevo voglia di cambiare, sai-"

"Penso di essere single."  
Gli rispose subito a bruciapelo. Dall'altra parte ci fu silenzio per qualche secondo.

"Tu cosa?"

"Sai, quei capelli... quei non capelli. Non riesco a vederti così."

Il lieve ringhio che si levò dal cellulare gli fece affilare lo sguardo.

"Tu sei mio, principessa. Devo prendere un aereo per venire a ricordartelo?"

"Non puoi, domani sera giochi ancora."

Lo derise l'altro, il tono divertito.

"Non mi sfidare. Tu attendi... attendi che finisca questa settimana di LEC, e volo da te. Subito."

Jesper fece un piccolo sorriso. Si sentiva un uccello che veniva corteggiato, tutte le piume del collo gonfie di orgoglio. Alfonso aveva commesso un misfatto terribile, ma se era disposto a rimediare in maniera così decisa, non poteva che perdonarlo... A patto che si sarebbe fatto ricrescere i capelli fino alla loro splendida forma originaria.


	2. La neve a Berlino

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A PoE manca la neve, ma Alphari e Vizicsacsi lo fanno sentire a casa.

A Tristan mancava la neve. A Los Angeles non si vedeva mai, solo un caldo mite sui venti gradi centigradi. Qualcosa che in Germania non si era mai visto, insomma. Certo, se gli mancava la neve poteva alzare lo sguardo verso le montagne dietro la città. Lì si poteva vedere, in altitudine, il manto di neve che in città cadeva sempre come pioggia. L'inverno californiano gli ricordava molto di più una primavera calda che non un momento fatto di cioccolata calda e pupazzi di neve.

Chissà come andavano le cose, di là. Nel vecchio continente, nella sua casa. Chissà come stavano Kiss e Barney. Aveva passato San Valentino lontano da loro, ma aveva visto la loro performance quel fine settimana. Alphari con gli Origen aveva vinto due importanti partite, di cui una contro i G2, fino a quel momento imbattuti. Era incredibile ciò che avevano fatto, dopo una triste partenza avevano dimostrato di sapersi muovere efficacemente, di riuscire a battere qualcuno di così forte.

Kiss, invece... gli Fnatic si erano risvegliati, pareva. Proprio nella partita contro di loro, aveva pensato amaramente Tristan. Tuttavia avevano chiuso la settimana con un onesto uno uno, quindi non c'era troppo da lamentarsi. Potevano avere quattro partite di fila condite con la sconfitta, come i poveri Misfits. O erano arrivati a sei partite perse di fila? Terribile, terribile. PoE si sentiva in colpa, quasi. Gli dispiaceva tanto per la sua vecchia squadra. Attese che l'ora fosse giusta, visto la differenza di fuso orario, e salutò gli amici mettendo in testa le cuffie. Salì in macchina, facendo fatica a rendersi conto che era febbraio, e non aprile. Mise in moto, risalendo lentamente le colline fino ad arrivare all'Osservatorio. Le luci della città degli angeli erano luminose, il sole era calato ma il cielo rimaneva violaceo per la vita che ancora non accennava ad addormentarsi. Parcheggiò in un angolo e raggiunse con piccoli passi il giardino dell'Osservatorio Griffith, che tanto aveva imparato ad apprezzare. Era un luogo pieno di turisti e indigeni, vero, ma in qualche modo lo rilassava. Vedere la città dall'alto distendersi come una scacchiera luminosa fino a sprofondare nell'orizzonte... era qualcosa di romantico, anche.

Rimase a respirare l'aria appena più fresca e collinare per qualche minuto, prima di far scivolare il telefono fuori dalla tasca della giacca. Lo guardò per qualche secondo, poi fece partire la chiamata. La voce di Kiss lo raggiunse subito, calda e profonda.

"Tristan, come stai?"

PowerOfEvil fece un sorriso tra sé e sé, rimettendo il cellulare in tasca. Riunì le mani in avanti, torcendole appena.

"Kiss, amore. Come ti senti? Come va il morale? Io sto bene, sono all'Osservatorio."

Dall'altra parte ci fu un lieve brusio e rumore di tazze.

"Stiamo facendo colazione. Stanno tutti bene."

"Colazione? Tutti quanti? Come mai anche loro svegli a quest'ora?"

La lieve risata di Kiss gli scaldò il cuore.

"Il coach ha deciso che ci avrebbe fatto bene portarci fuori a fare pattinaggio sul ghiaccio. Anche se, devo dire, sono tutti infastiditi dalla sveglia così presto."

Tristan sollevò nuovamente il telefono, osservando sulla schermata di blocco la differenza del fuso orario tra le due città.

"Sono passate le otto, lì. Devono essere distrutti."

Kiss preferiva alzarsi presto, e fare le proprie cose in pace. Ma nessun pro player si alzava presto, abitualmente. Era qualcosa di terribile la luce del mattino, visto che normalmente andavano a letto tra le due e le tre.

"Sì, ma è domenica. Sai, lo spingerci a fare altro almeno oggi..."

Tristan aggrottò le sopracciglia. Da lui era ancora sabato, ma in effetti là era già la mattina successiva.

"Noi avremo una partita contro i GGS stasera. Almeno ieri abbiamo vinto. È sempre bello riprendere Kassadin."  
Vizicsacsi coprì appena il telefono, un brusio indistinto al di sotto. La voce di Xerxe si sollevò sopra le altre.

"Salutami Tristan! Digli che c'è la neve, qui."

Il ragazzo raddrizzò la schiena, esplodendo in un sorriso involontario.

"C'è la neve?! Com'è?"

Kiss riavvicinò il telefono all'orecchio.

"Non tantissima, nella Baviera ne è arrivata molta di più. Ma ce n'è, comunque. Si vede. Vuoi che ti mandi qualche foto mentre pattiniamo?"

Gli chiese, la voce resa pastosa dal biscotto inzuppato. Tristan si staccò dalla ringhiera metallica, e si mise a camminare lungo il percorso di cemento.

"Sarebbe bello. Mandami foto di tutti, mi raccomando. E tante tue."

Mormorò con voce piena d'amore. Toccò con una scarpa un pianeta inciso sul pavimento, e iniziò a seguire il percorso dell'orbita, testa bassa.

Kiss fece una risata di gola, e Tristan si ritrovò a sorridere come l'innamorato che era.

"Va bene. Buona serata, allora. Vai a letto presto, mi raccomando."

L'altro annuì, poi fece un verso simile ad una risatina per confermare verbalmente.

"Buonanotte, amore mio."

Si fermò a metà strada tra Saturno e Giove per tirare fuori il telefono e chiamare Barney. La voce impastata dal sonno lo raggiunse questa volta più tardi, e Tristan fece una risata divertita.

"Scusami, scusami! Volevo darti la buonanotte, non ho pensato..."

In realtà ci aveva pensato eccome, ma aveva deciso di fregarsene. Voleva sentire lo stesso la voce dell'altra persona importante. Si sentiva un poco in colpa per averlo svegliato... ma solo un poco. Potergli parlare era più importante.

"Non fa nulla."

Bofonchiò Alphari, il suono ormai abituale del ragazzo che si rigirava nel letto. PoE aveva trovato tutti i più buoni e miti, che lo perdonavano sempre.

"Come stai? Che ore sono lì?"

Tristan riprese a camminare, raggiungendo il pianeta che stava cercando per sfiorarlo con la suola della scarpa.

"Le undici e quaranta. Lì sono le otto e quaranta. Ti ho svegliato presto."

Mormorò, un tentativo ancora di chiedere scusa in maniera indiretta. Il grugnito di Barney lo fece sorridere.

"Sai... È qualcosa di incredibile, ciò che avete fatto ieri con i G2. Ho visto tutto prima di entrare in campo, ed è stato... meraviglioso."

Riuscì quasi a vedere Alphari sorridere.

"Eh, li abbiamo sistemati."

Ridacchiò l'altro.

"Sei stato bravissimo."

Gli sussurrò il più dolce possibile. Rimase in silenzio per qualche momento, prima di schiarirsi appena la voce.

"C'è la neve, lì?"

"Uh?"

Sentì il peso di Alphari muoversi sul letto, alzarsi ed avvicinarsi alla finestra, per poi grugnire alla luce che sicuramente lo aveva colpito a tradimento.

"È tutto troppo bianco... direi di sì. Ti piacerebbe."  
"Lo so."  
Rispose subito Tristan, sorridendo.  
"Ti lascio tornare a letto, Barney? Volevo solo sentire la tua voce, e complimentarmi con te."

Lo sbadiglio di Alphari in effetti lo raggiunse chiaramente.

"Va bene. Grazie, Tristan. Buonanotte... anche a me."

PoE gli mandò un bacio rumoroso e attese che l'altro mettesse giù, prima di tornare lentamente verso la macchina. Doveva prepararsi per le partite di domani, di domenica. Dovevano studiare le ultime tattiche, e allenarsi. Un po' di sano riposo sarebbe servito anche a lui, nonostante l'assenza della sua amata neve.


End file.
